-One Shot- Oh The Irony
by KalaKitsune
Summary: This is a One Shot to the prompt of Halloween & Monster Movie Marathons... Warning! This is fluffy slash!


**Oh The Irony**

Fandom: Teen Wolf

Pairing: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski

Prompt: Halloween & Monster Movie Marathons

Beta: JacklesPenis

* * *

Halloween…

Normally Stiles would be out on the streets dressed as a character from one of his comics with Scott, or maybe even at some party hosted by people who thought they were cooler than him. He'd only be invited to such a party because he was a 'now friend' with the ever popular perfect couple at Beacon Hills High, Jackson and Lydia… Social circles awkwardly attempted to accept him for that one simple reason…

But where was he?

Out trick-or-treating? (Which everyone believed he was too old for? He was only 17! You are never too old to dress up and beg for candy! Too old! The Outrage!) But no… he was not out trick-or-treating with his best bro pal Scott, of the Clan Crooked Jaw, because Scott blew off all their plans to go totally not hangout with his not-un-girlfriend… Scott totally didn't ditch him for time spent/stalking Allison…

Stiles needed better friends…

At a party? Yeah… thanks, but no thanks… He wasn't up for being alone in a crowded boozy teen bash…

Definitely needed better friends….

Nope. Stiles was currently at home. It was Halloween. It was 4:30 pm. He was alone. His dad was working, as per usual, and Scott was the worst best friend ever, as previously stated.

~ Peter + Stiles ~

Stiles was curled up on the end of the couch in the den watching the mind numbing Halloween special running on Lifetime. If questioned about it he probably couldn't give any details, such was the watching. His mind was elsewhere, eyes trained on the screen. So yeah, he was completely zoned out, almost to the point where he barely heard a bell chiming in the background.

It took him a few seconds to realize that the chiming was from the doorbell, longer than he would admit to, signaling that there was most likely someone starting to get impatient on his front porch.

In a flail of limbs, stiff from having been in the same curled up spot for over an hour, Stiles stumbles to the front door not even checking to see who it is first before flinging it open wide with an awkward and sheepish smile on his face. The smile dims a little and tightens around the edges when he sees who it is. He's to tired and bummed about his less than eventful Halloween to question why Peter is standing at his front door over using his window as all the other were-things tend to prefer. Peter's smiling his best smile, all charm and white teeth. Sadly enough for him, Stiles has seen what those teeth can do, so it doesn't have quite the effect that it would on some unsuspecting soccer mom. He had a hand hidden behind his back, which was suspicious, but Stiles wasn't worried about it holding a weapon. What did this man need with a weapon, when he was a walking one!?

"Let me guess… Supernatural bad guys don't respect the glorious day known to the civilized world as Halloween…" Stiles says flatly in favor of a greeting.

"Good afternoon to you as well Stiles. I'm doing fantastic, so nice of you to ask. Your looking rather pale; I hope you are feeling well." Peter starts, ignoring Stiles lack of greeting and opting for responding as if the boy had been politely answering the door. "Technically, Halloween is a pagan holiday better known as Samhain or All Hallows' Eve in some circles." Peter says, his smile not slipping even a centimeter.

Stiles rolls his eyes and just stands there starring at Peter. "Why are you here…?" He pauses for just a second, blinking after Peter's words sink-in. He's not sure why he says it, but he does. "I'm fine, dude. I just planned today being a lot more… fun?... than it turned out to be…"

Peter's smile changes a bit, becoming warmer as he takes a step forward, eyes the same inviting shade of cool blue as always, except now they reflect the warmness of his smile. Stiles is floored for a second, unable to move away or press for an answer to his question. That's a real smile. Peter's never smiled like that… well, not that Stiles knows of… especially not at Stiles… No one smiles like that at Stiles… not even Scott, not anymore…

"Well," Peter starts, eyes crinkling at the corners, and for some reason Stiles heartbeat quickens, his face growing hot when he realizes Peter can hear it. "I hate to disappoint, but there isn't really a 'supernatural problem' your assistance is needed on. I'm actually here to see if I can help you."

~ Peter + Stiles ~

Peter watches Stiles' blush grow darker, as his heart rate picks up even more. Wide-eyed and confused, a look Peter can't help but find endearing.

"Help me?" Stiles slowly, mouth forming around the question as his large golden eyes search Peter's face imploringly. He sounds young… Hell, he looks young… And Peter feels like a dirty old man for about a split second, but that passes quickly as he watches Stiles swallow.

"Yes, I actually imagined all of your wonderful friends would be their delightful selves and leave you on your own, as none of them seemed to share your enthusiasm for the day." Peter begins, but Stiles stops him with raised hand.

"Okay… If your reason for dropping by was to explain my lack of ability to choose friends with the same interests as me, then kudos bro, you've succeeded." Stiles practically hisses, his face slowly morphing into one of hurt anger and looking ready to close the door in Peter's face.

Peter is hasty to paste on his best apologetic smile, although the sight of an angry Stiles isn't off-putting to him. He just doesn't need an angry Stiles at the moment; a more pliable Stiles is necessary for the night's plans.

"No. You misunderstand. I'm here to celebrate Halloween with you. It seems that Derek doesn't share my enthusiasm for Halloween either." Peter says calmly.

"… You want to celebrate Halloween with me…? Wait… I'm your second choice… Derek has already turned you down… That's very… inspiring…" Stiles finishes lamely, his face now void of emotion as he stares at Peter blankly, anger gone and a glimmer of confusion and a bit of curiosity glinting in those lovely honey colored eyes of his.

"What can I say? Derek has no taste in film." Peter grins bringing his hidden hand into view. He holds the bag out to Stiles who takes it slowly before peering inside. "Monster Movie Marathon?"

Stiles looks back up at Peter, a smile blooming across his face as he lets out a little bubble of laughter. "You're buying the pizza!" Stiles says, stepping back to allow Peter entry.

"Of course," Peter says, purposely brushing his shoulder against Stiles' as he passes, smirking as he hears the boy's heart racket up a few notches in tempo. "I'd have it no other way."

"Werewolves and zombies, really?" Stiles laughs as he close the door. "You do understand how funny that is right?"

_~Fin~_


End file.
